


Memories

by SweetPancake03



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The three Caballeros
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPancake03/pseuds/SweetPancake03
Summary: A set of memories from José Carioca's childhood.
Kudos: 4





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> https://sweetpancake03.tumblr.com/  
> My tumblr (No post)
> 
> I don't speak English, so I use Google Translate

José started smoking at a young age.

He remembers well the drunk man leaning against the wall of a bar near his school.

He remembers the cigarette cartridge well, embossed in the man's dirty jeans pocket.

He remembers his fingers well running into his pocket, picking up the volume.

He remembers holding the cartridge close to his chest well.

He remembers the tension well, the fear of being caught.

He remembers well the race he took to the field, back to his friends, who watched his actions from afar.

He remembers the celebration well, pats on the back, pride building inside his chest.

He remembers the lighter they used, black, with a Flamengo* sticker.

He remembers Igor, the eldest there, the one who gave the idea of stealing from the passed out man.

He remembers it well when he put it in his mouth, long lighting the fire.

He remembers well the encouragement, the clapping, his name being said out loud.

He remembers the sting well, the smoke entering his lungs, the cough.

He remembers Igor's laugh well, right after a "Fica melhor com o passar do tempo, campeão"**

He remembers the nickname, campeão, the bad taste in his mouth, the desire to be brave, to be called like that again.

He remembers well the meetings he had with his new colleagues, in the stands of the field.

He remembers well the adrenaline of smoking hidden from adults, parents who took care of the children there.

He remembers his trigger fingers well, smoothly going into that man's pocket.

He remembers well the feeling of the paper in his hands, a small theft, the first of many others.

He remembers Victor, the vendor man, passing the cartridge through the hole while he passed the money.

He remembers well the excuse he used "Minha avó quer esses, ela me mandou aqui."***

Yes, he remembers it well.

Now, there, sitting at the kitchen table, Zico and Zeca already sleeping.

The smoke

The smoke

The ashes

The nickname

The loneliness

It hurt, but he never abandoned it.

It hurt, but he never complained.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations and explanation:
> 
> *-Flamengo: A famous soccer team in Brazil
> 
> **- "It gets better over time, champion."
> 
> ***- "My grandma wants these, she sent me here."


End file.
